Video Chat
by MotherFaer
Summary: This is what I think would've happened in Bo and Lauren's video chat in 3x10 if Bo hadn't gotten attacked. Mostly Bo and Lauren but Dyson makes an appearance. Kind of short, sorry. 100% Doccubus. This is my first, so hope you like it!


**So this is my first time writing a fanfic. I'm in film school and I'm use to writing scripts, which is a lot more direct and less fluffy than creative writing such as this. So excuse me if things are a little direct at times and not really waxed poetic like Kris Holden-Reid would say :). Thanks for reading though and let me know what you think.**

 **Oh and obviously I don't own any of the characters and such. Believe me if I did, I would be stinking rich and the show would be going into its 6** **th** **season lol. All respective properties belong to Lost Girl and Prodigy Pictures.**

 _Lauren: Bo, whatever it is, just please promise me that you'll be careful._

 _Bo: Yes of course. And when this is over babe, I think you and I should get away. Maybe some place with sand. You ever seen Egypt?_

 _Lauren: Actually twice._

 _Bo: O, sorry Ms. blasé world traveler. You could at least fake some enthusiasm._

 _Lauren: It's just that I'm busy with my stuff, you're busy with your stuff. It's . . ._

 _Bo: Yeah, but your stuff is my stuff and my stuff is your stuff and . . . Well now I'm just confused._

Bo: But I really do think it would be good for us just to get away from all the craziness for a while and just spend some time together.

Bo's smile was sincere. Her eyes speaking volumes of how much this really meant to her. The past couple of days, weeks, even months, had been a bit crazy and she had admittedly been ashamed at how estranged her and Lauren's relationship had become. But that was all going to change, like she had told Lauren. Things were going to get better, she promised. And although things didn't always go the way she planned, she honestly did try to keep her promises.

Lauren: Hmm . . .

Lauren's smile was less sincere. It was a smile that would have passed for happiness if you didn't know her. Lauren loved Bo and she knew that Bo really did try, but she had been through this before. The revolving door of broken promises was exhausting and she was not in the mood to pretend like it even mattered anymore. She just didn't have the strength.

Bo's eyebrows frowned at Lauren's respond, still smiling.

Bo: Babe, what's wrong?

Lauren: Nothing.

Her answer came out less honest than she had intended, as she looked down. Bo knew when Lauren was lying. She always avoided eye contact. Lauren knew this about herself and had tried to change it, but the habit was just instinct at this point.

Bo: Lauren.

Lauren: I just don't think we should push it.

Bo: what do you mean?

Lauren: I just- I don't think we should get our hopes up for something that's probably not going to happen.

Bo: Why wouldn't it happen? I pro-

Lauren: I know what you promised Bo, I just . . .

She had regretted cutting Bo off and how stern her voice had come across. Bo was really confused now. She just looked at Lauren, who was still not looked into the camera. Bo was trying to maintain her smile, but it was getting harder and harder as this conversation went on.

Bo: Where did that come from?

Bo let out a small scoff like chuckle. Lauren didn't answer. Bo hated to press the issue but she knew she had to sometimes when it came to Lauren. Lauren tended to shy away from the hard conversations sometimes, they both did. But the sadness on Lauren's face told Bo that this should not be one of those times.

Lauren: I'm just tired is all.

Bo: Well, you gotta take care of yourself babe. You should get some rest.

Lauren: it's not that kind of tired . . .

Lauren's words trailed off at the end as she sighed and smiled. This smile was even less real but way more honest. Lauren had thought that she had said her last comment low enough for Bo not to really hear it. To be honest, she hadn't meant to really say it at all. It was supposed to be an inside thought. But like many things these days, it just happened.

For the first time since this awkward conversation had initiated, Lauren looked up into the camera and was met by Bo's face, which was not happy.

Bo: Well . . . Then what "kind" of tired is it?

Lauren: It's nothing, just forget about it.

Bo: No, I don't want to forget about it. I want to talk about whatever's bothering you.

Lauren: There's nothing bothering me.

Bo: There's _obviously_ something bothering you. So let's talk about it.

Lauren: Bo, I'm just really not in the mood for this. Plus, I really don't want to have this talk over video chat.

Bo: Why not? It's just like me being there.

Lauren: Well, you actually being here is A LOT different than _like_ you being here . . .

Lauren's tone had shifted from agitated to annoyed, and was bordering on angry. It was the same tone she got when Kenzi touched her stuff even after she had told her not to. The same tone she gave Bo when Bo was about to do something stupid. It made Bo's heart beat faster and her stomach twirl a little.

Lauren's sentence was filled with alternative meanings. Bo didn't like it. Bo didn't like arguing with Lauren, but she also didn't like snide remarks and feeling like she was being kept out of the loop. Which is exactly how she felt. She felt like there was something that Lauren wanted to say, but was keeping a secret.

Bo: Lauren, if you have something to say then just say it. Are you upset that I had to come on a case this weekend?

Lauren: No.

Bo: Or is it about me being here with Dyson? Because I told you that nothing would happen. Plus, Kenz is here.

Lauren: Here we go again. It's always about Dyson, isn't it?

Bo: Excuse me?

The conversation had taken a turn and Bo was not happy with it's direction. There were no smiles to be seen from either woman.

Lauren: How is it that this conversation had nothing to do with Dyson but somehow turned around to include his name?

Bo was shocked. She really had no answer, she honestly wasn't sure what Lauren was even asking her. She had heard the words but the double meaning had passed her completely. She was honestly a bit insulted. She wasn't quite sure why but she was.

Lauren: How come EVERY conversation we have seems to have to do with everyone else besides us? Oh, correction sorry, ME, besides me. Because we sure do our fair share of talking about you.

Bo was insulted, and now she knew why. Lauren's tone was unmistakably accusatory and angry. This was obviously something that she had been thinking about for a while.

Bo's mouth was open as she tried to find words to answer Lauren. She didn't know whether or not to answer from a place of anger or understanding. She had known that not a lot time had been devoted to Lauren in past couple of mouths. It had all been about the Dawning and making sure Bo didn't devolve into a snarling, hairy beast with horns. And then the thing with Kenzi plus Dyson dying and all. All things that kind of took priority.

But still, it wasn't fair for Lauren to act like all of those things weren't necessities. Bo didn't want Dyson to die. She didn't want Kenzi to get kidnapped and held against her will by some weird overly possessive whack job fae. And she most definitely didn't want to become a snarling, hairy beast with horns.

Plus, she had honestly tried to make it to Lauren's event that day, to be there for her when she received her award. Bo wanted to be the loudest one cheering when Lauren walked across that platform, because she really did believe that Lauren deserved it and much more. But that whole day had gotten completely messed up by Tamsin and the whole Brazinwood situation. And she had apologized profusely for missing it and drinking champagne with Tamsin in Lauren's apartment.

She had felt guilty enough about all these things already and didn't think it was fair for Lauren to be throwing it in her face. She honestly didn't _expect_ Lauren to be throwing it in her face. It wasn't really in her character.

Before Bo could get a word out the door opened.

Dyson: Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything.

Dyson's head poked into the door ever so slightly. Bo spun in her chair to face him.

Bo: Oh, it's fine. No interruption at all!

The words had come out quicker and more eager than expected. She knew that this did nothing to help her case with Lauren. She could feel the satisfied smirk that was always on Lauren's face when she knew she had successfully made her point.

Lauren kept her head down, smirk nicely perched on her lips as she watched Bo fidget in her chair. To saver the little pride and sense of innocence she clung to, Bo avoided turning and looking at the screen at Lauren.

Dyson: Hey, Lauren.

Lauren: Hi, Dyson.

Lauren nodded out of politeness, not really knowing how else to respond. Turning his attention to Bo.

Dyson: I found a clue that I thought you might wanna check out.

Bo: Uh, I'll be right there.

With a nod and a smile, Dyson was gone and the door was shut. With no other reason for distraction, Bo spun her chair facing the webcam. Lauren's face was a mixture of confirmation and defeat.

Bo hated this look on Lauren's face. Most of all she hated being the cause of this look on Lauren's face. It made Bo feel helpless and guilty. The silence that fell between them didn't make it any better.

Bo: Lauren, I-

Lauren: It's ok, Bo. You should go see what Dyson found. We can talk about it later.

Bo tried to look Lauren in the eyes, assuring her that everything was going to be okay. Assuring herself that she would make this up to her.

Lauren finally looked up and was met with the most honest and sincere eyes she had ever seen. Those were the eyes that no matter how mad she was with her girlfriend made her forgive and those were the eyes she had fell for over and over again.

Bo smiled, knowing that Lauren couldn't resist a genuine Bo Dennis smile.

Bo: I love you.

Three simple words that never ceased to light up Lauren's world. All this time and she still couldn't believe that Bo of all people actually could love someone like her. That someone like Bo would even entertain the idea of entertaining her. Don't get her wrong, Lauren knew she was hot. But Bo was in a class all of her own.

An involuntary smile slowly graced Lauren's face as her cheeks flushed at the thought. Knowing that Bo would wait forever until she said it back, Lauren said the most truly real and genuine thing that she had ever felt.

Lauren: I love you Bo Dennis.


End file.
